Artemis Fowl and the àin Princess
by sabouki
Summary: The LEP are in deep trouble , but do they dare ask the help of their most feared enemy? Meanwhile Artemis struggles with feelings he's never felt before and an empty space that seems to be missing from his memory. First fanfic please r&r.
1. Prologue

(**Disclaimer:** none pf the Artemis Fowl characters belong to me they all belong to Eoin Colfer and the fearless idea came from Francine Pascal.)

Holly sat, looking at Fowl manor wondering whether she should feel despair, hate, fear or happiness. She was about to enter fowl manor, the place that had given her nightmares for the past 2 years now. Perhaps she should just go back home to the choa and disorder plaguing her live. No, she had to do this for the fate of the People.

Pushing aside her fears, she flew soundlessly down the mountain and over Dublin.

Artemis was sitting at his computer doing his pointless homework. Why did his parent insist on him going to school? He was just glad it he could leave school at the end of the year. Suddenly he saw a shadow pass over his desk.

"Still working huh?"

It was only Sacha. How to describe her? Well she was a scientific experiment genetically born without the fear gene. This gave her strength, agility and intelligence, an intellect that matched his own. She wasn't alone though, their were four others; Sarah(her twin), Cass, Jason and Chris.

After Butler retired and Juliet disappeared of to America to take of her wrestling career his parent proceeded to look for a new bodyguard and came across Sacha. She tried body guarding in an attempt to get a normal life, or as normal as she could get without chasing after terrorists and criminals that she was forced to do since she was four. ut, she would only take up the job if the other came along to live with her. So they began to alternate between fighting crime and Artemis. Surprisingly this work very well.

"Artemis it's 11 o'clock. Do I have to drag you to bed?" she said and sighed.

"I'll go to bed in a minute and- what happened to you?" he said, concern written on his face, which don't happen very often.

"Some idiot tried to mug me on the way home from the shops. He shoved my head into the wall and it bloody well hurt!" she said, and a look of annoyance passed her face.

"Come on, lets get you clean up," Artemis replied and told her to lie down on the bed.

Suddenly something caught his eye. He walked over to the window and looked out.

" Artemis, what's wrong?" Sacha whispered as she walked up behind him.

" Nothing, I just thought I saw a heat haze be the window, but I was mistaken as it is night and their isn't a fire below us," he said in a very distracted voice.

( _hey so wohat do ya think!!!! I don't know how to end it so I just left a cliffy. Hehe. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Stakeout

**To ChocolateEclar:** Thanks for reviewing and I know it was very short but I meant that as the prologue and answer to your questions are; there is going to be Juliet in this fic, but not so sure as whether ill have Butler as for Holly and Artemis well you'll just have to see

**To VampirePeaches : **Hey Butler may come back, but who knows I'm still working out the plot myself.

**To Fanatica:** Thanks for the email and I think the five are weird too but as the story goes on you'll find the characters are introduced in may be this chapter may 2 or 3 so keep reading! Also I'm keeping the romances secret so... WAIT AND SEE! By the way ain means light in Gaelic-

To Skeptica: I know it was short, but it was supposed to be the Prologue, anyway the pair includes Artemis so enjoy! 

**(Disclaimer: What it said in the first chapter)**

Chapter 2 Stakeout

Holly waited until Artemis walked away from the window before she let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. Artemis wandered away to the on suite and got what looked like a first aid box. Holly actually felt quite sorry for the girl, who ever she was. All the way down the right side of her face was bruised and bleeding. Holly wondered what she had been doing to receive such an injury.

" Foaly," pause. "FOALY!!!" she shouted.

"What the ... oh Captain Short what do you want," Foaly stuttered

"I see you are still watching that Mud Man show called Charmed? Anyway I've just reached Fowl Manor and there is a strange girl in his room. Would you mind telling me who she is?" Holly said as she imagined Foaly sitting in Ops watching three witches vanquish demons.

"Oh right I forgot to give you the infor..." Foaly's voice drifted away. Holly listened to this and began to worry, as it wasn't like Foaly to forget to give her information.

"Foaly, Foaly are you there... what's wrong! Is Haven still OK..." Holly started, but Foaly cut her off.

"Havens fine Holly, at the moment, and the files on the girl are coming up on your helmet any second now. Anyway the girls name is Sacha she belong s to the EU and American government and she is an experiment genetically born without the fear gene and is part of a set including another 2 girls and 2 boys is the basic gist of it," Foaly explained as Holly skimmed through the files.

"Woah, this girl has been busy," she paused. "Her and Artemis are just right for each other," she said bitterly.

"Holly, she's dangerous. We've been watching her for a while now and I think you should do a stakeout for a bit and just observe her. Wait till she's out of the house and then make your move," said a new voice, the voice of Commander Root.

"But what about the situation at hand, what about Haven?" Holly cried.

"Holly we need you alive, not dead so I suggest you shut up and do what your d'arviting told," Root shouted at her, through a cloud of cigar smoke.

"Ok, ok. I'll watch her and make my move when she's out the Manor," Holly droned, not bothering to argue. The Commanders face was so red it would probably explode if she argued any more.

"Good, and Captain be careful," he said and terminated the link.

Holly sighed. There wasn't enough rime for stakeout, but as the Commander said they

Needed her alive. So she settled her self in a tree opposite Artemis' and Sacha's, which coincidently were next to each other. As she watched the two go to sleep she wondered what was going to happen to her and the People if Artemis refused to help them. Would the People disappear, cease to exist? She shook her head. Don't think like that; think positive, she told herself. She turned attention to the two sleeping beauties. Artemis was sleeping soundly and seemed to be having a nice dream as there was a very out of place grin on his pale face. She flew to his window again to take a closer look. There he was, with his raven hair fanned out on his pillow and that grin! God he looked... he looked _handsome _even. WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!!! Artemis handsome? Yeah right! She then flew over to Sacha's window feeling extremely disconcerted.

Sacha, it seemed was not having as pleasant a dream. Holly leaned into the window and fell onto the floor. The window had been left open. She looked anxiously over at Sacha. She was still asleep, thank Frond she said to herself. She picked herself up and froze.

Sacha awoke with a start. She sat there breathing heavily as her nightmare faded as quickly as it had come. She got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown. She walked to Artemis' room and opened the door. Their he was with a stupid grin plastered over his face. She laughed and decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holly followed Sacha to artemis' room and watched her observe him. Apparently deciding he was ok she laughed and wandered down the hall. Holly followed her.

Sacha walked down the hall and down the stiars. She walked into the kitchen just as something or someone tried to knock her on the floor...

(Well what do you think? Good, bad or ok. Hopefully ok. Chapter longer and let me know whether it needs to be longer, as I'm still unsure. Sorry about the last chapter been short. Ok there is going to be a vote on whether Butler should come back so include that in your review, if you review please;-) )


	3. chapter 3 The Start Of a Very Weird Meet...

**To Yuffie Paine: **Hey the loveis being kept secret (at the moment, I might put a spoiler at the end of the chapter)

**To AgiVega:** About the spelling, I do sometimes forget to proof read my work so I'll try from now on -

**To Fearsomdiety: **Ok, The Sacha thing is: Artemis had no bodyguards because Butler retired and Juliet went to America to take off her wrestling career and Artemis needed a bodyguard so is parents hired Sacha and the others (which shall be introduced sometime soon) to protect him. They have been his bodyguard for two years so he kind of knows her a bit and if your friend walked in with a bleeding head you would be nice to her to! And who said it was going to be a Sacha/Artemis pairing? I'm keeping the romances secret! For the moment.

**To HikaruOfArrow: **hey thanks, I think it's cool too!

Chapter 3 

Sacha cried out in surprise as she fell to the floor. She turned over and flipped herself up and looked at her attacker. He/she was about 5 foot tall and was cover entirely in black. She gave him a roundhouse kick and he fell to the ground. She looked for the light switch and turned it on. As light flooded around her she grabbed a knife and turned around to face her enemy.

Holly watched as Sacha fought off her attacker. She watched her point the knife at his throat. She watched how he tripped her and then how they fought again. She certainly knows how to handle herself, she thought, as she observed her stance and movement, trying to remember her style, for later use.

As she did this she did not see the person coming up behind her. She felt the pain before she even heard the bullet.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Sacha whirled round as she heard the shot. A small figure lay before her, blood pouring out of a wound from her gut. She ducked as her two attackers came running at her, fists raised. She hit them both in the back and then ran to the figure on the floor. She seemed to be breathing and she started to take off the person's helmet.

Artemis, hearing the shot, came running down the stairs.

"Sacha, what is goin-, "Artemis started, bewildered, but another gunshot, this time aimed at him, sounded. He ducked and Sacha ran and kicked the gunner behind the ear, knocking him unconscious.

" Sacha, are you all right," Artemis shouted, as he ran the rest off the way down the stairs.

"I'm fine, though she isn't," Sacha said running to Holly's side. She removed Holly's helmet and placed it behind her. Artemis gasped.

"What?" Sacha demanded. "What is it?"

She didn't get her answer though as Artemis fell to the floor, unconscious.

Holly groaned and turned on to her side, expecting to see her own room, as she opened her eyes. What was there though was quite different to her own room. She was in a four-poster bed and everything was neat and tidy, very unlike her own room, which was quite messy. She sat up in the bed trying to remember how she ended up here. Suddenly it came back to her, the mission, the attack, everything. She lifted up her shirt (she had been undressed and put into a very Mud Man looking and smelling t-shirt) and inspected her wound. Her magic had done the trick, as all that was left was a round, white scar, which would be gone in a few days. She looked at the clock beside her on the table and gasped. It was 10 o'clock in the morning!

Holly looked about her and saw her green LEP uniform hanging over a chair in the corner. She quickly got herself dressed and then walk to the door and poked her head round it. The coast was clear and she slipped soundlessly out to the corridor. She walked down the stairs, looking out for her helmet and weapons. She jumped, as she felt music come from below her. Heavy metal or rock perhaps. She walked over towards the door it seemed to be coming from. It was slightly ajar so she pushed it open and saw more stairs. All these bloody stairs! She thought to herself and began to tread cautiously down them. She entered what looked like the Ops Booth down in Haven. Computer and machines everywhere!

She walked over to a computer and saw all the rooms in the Manor. Apparently the security centre had been brought down here. She looked at the other computers, most looked like they were downloading files, but the last one had Windows Media Player on it. Mud Men, she thought, they use such old technology! The playlist ran down the right side; Headphones President, Lost Prophets, Linkin Park, Nickelback were a few on it.

She continued and found even more stairs!

" D'arvit, you'd think Artemis would have a less amount of stairs than this!" she grumbled, but proceeded down them just the same. At the bottom she came across a door. She pushed it open and walked through.

"Good morning Captain," said a cold voice and she instantly cursed her self for not checking to see if her shield would work. Apparently not.

She heard the door close behind her.

"So you're the Captain I keep hearing about," Sacha said and smiled. She held out her hand "Normally I wouldn't to this, so consider it yourself lucky, I'm Sacha."

"I know who you are," Holly replied. She turned to Artemis, "So I see you've regained your memory."

"Sacha would you please turn off this awful racket, I've got enough of a headache," Artemis moaned not replying to her comment.

"Hey you came down here. You knew I was training and I always listen to music when I train," Sacha responded

The doorbell rang, but no one moved.

"Sacha, are you going to get that?" Artemis asked her, but she just kept staring at Holly.

" Artemis, as much as I've heard about her I'm not leaving you alone with her," Sacha said.

"Sacha I'm perfectly capable of decided who I wish to be alone with, now go answer the door. I think Juliet was coming home today with the others," Artemis said and waved in the direction of the stairs.

Sacha stared at him, then walked over to the stairs looking extremely pissed off.

Artemis stared after Sacha for a few seconds then looked back at her.

"Well Captain as much as I am intrigued as to why you are here, I'm rather hungry. So as Juliet and the others shall be wanting breakfast, I think we can discuss business over breakfast, don't you?" Artemis said.

Holly thought about skipping breakfast, but her stomach told her otherwise.

"Well, if you insist," she replied, trying to sound as calm as she could, even though her heart was beating against her chest. Why am I so nervous, she asked herself, it must be the prospect of food...

(Well! I've finished what to you think? You still haven't told me whether you want Butler to come back0o. So R&R )


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations and Strange Disc...

**To the-dragon-of-darkness-17: **I know my wording is sometimes a bit of, but I write down what ever is in my head and sometimes I forget to reword thing. I'll try harder from now on

**To Yuffie paine: **thanks for reviewing _twice._

**Chapter 4 Explanations and Strange Discoveries.**

Sacha stomped up the stairs. 'Now go answer the door', she wasn't his bloody servant for God sake! She thought she'd gotten past the 'do this' stage with Artemis now. How did That Holly girl get into the T/M lab anyway? It should be unbreakable without the right code and handprint. She should know, she designed and made the bloody security system.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"SACHA!!!!" she got squished between Sarah, Jason Cass and Chris.

"Hey, it's only been a coupe of weeks," she protested, her bad mood forgotten.

"Hey Sacha, where's Artemis," Juliet said behind Sarah holding all the luggage.

"Oh, for Goodness Sake will you get off me and help Juliet bring in the luggage," Sacha said, aspirated and prised them all off of her.

"Artemis is down in the T/M lab with a house guest I'm sure you'll find interesting," Sacha said to Juliet as they all walked in and dumped the bags by the stairs as they decided that Chris should take them (on account of him being a stupid twit and breaking Cassie's car on the way to the Manor). They walked into the kitchen, various languages being spoken by everyone, and started making breakfast.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Holly followed Artemis' back up the steps and wondered how she was going to tell Fowl about the situation in Haven. As they walked into the 'Ops Booth' she asked, "what IS all this stuff, up here?"

"It' s the T/M, training and mission, lab where Sacha, Sarah and the others to their work with the government and so forth, which is why I had the CCTV system moved down here as Sacha created a security system- how exactly DID you get in here?" Artemis asked mid sentence.

"The door was ajar," Holly said vaguely.

They got to the top of the stairs and they headed towards the kitchen. Holly stopped as she heard Juliet's voice among others she hadn't heard before. Artemis stopped and said, "she'll have to remember sooner or later."

"I know it's just that Root will kill me if..." Holly stopped herself, before she said anything else.

Artemis continued to walk into the kitchen and they were both greeted with shouts from everyone. Juliet turned round and stopped, as she noticed Holly. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she fell to the ground unconscious.

Holly, as well as Jason, Cass, Chris and Sarah, ran towards her, but Sacha and Artemis stood where they were.

"This happened to me too, when I first laid eyes on you,2 Artemis said to the crowd gathered around Juliet.

"What's happened to her?" holly asked, concerned.

"I think that the pressure on our minds when we remember everything to do with the People is so great that we fall into a state of comatose," Artemis replied, to a very confused Holly

"In Gnommish please," she said.

"She's fallen unconscious," Sacha said to her.

"Wait a second, number one, who's she?" Chris said pointing to Holly. " Number two who's the People, number three, what has she and the People got to do with us?"

"Well the people are a society of magical creatures living underground, consisting of mainly elves, sprites, dwarves and goblins, not to mention some centaurs, who have been driven into becoming subterranean creatures and Captain Holly Short is part of the Lower Element Police, LEP, and she was going to tell us what she's doing here over breakfast," Artemis explained.

Everyone looked at him while taking all of this in.

"Well breakfast does sound like a good idea," Jason said, still looking at Artemis.

"Is all ever think about is your stomach," Cassie complained.

"What are we going to do with Juliet?" Sarah asked.

"Well it took Artemis about an hour, maybe two, to regain consciousness, so let's put her on the sofa," Sacha said and walked to Juliet's feet. Chris picked up her upper body and together they put her on the sofa.

"Well I don't know what elves eat, but we eat full English's here so what to you think?" Sacha said, walking up to holly and looked down at her, as Holly was a good two feet smaller than Sacha.

"That'll be fine," Holly said and looked back at Juliet. The boy, Chris, was still by Juliet, holding her hand. Sacha, noticing her face, turned.

"Chris, you OK?" he said, bring him out of his own world and into theirs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, dropping her hand and walked over the them. All of them then proceeded to walk to the Kitchen.

"So, Holly, What bring you here to Fowl Manor?" Artemis asked, a question they'd all been wondering. Juliet had awoken and had joined them at the table to eat breakfast.

"Well Artemis," Holly Stopped. Now that it came to it she wondered whether Haven would do better without his help, NO! She couldn't turn back now that she had gotten this far. She had to tell him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well," Holly said regaining her composure. "It's Haven. We've been experiencing a lot of criminal activity, but it's not just that. It's the citizens as well. They've become," she paused, searching for the right word.

"Crazed. They are doing thing not even the most criminally insane would not do. They are trying to return to the surface. They are actually interacting with Mud Men. The LEP are doing all they can, but there is simply to many of them. It isn't usual and because none of us in the force are being affected, we suspect foul play. Council Thirteen have asked Foaly to do a suspect list, but all of them are either dead or locked up so tight, not even a stink worm would be able to crawl in. Their was one exception, you. So Commander Root sent me up here to assess you, but as you quite clearly had no idea who we were, so Council Thirteen had no alternative, but to enrol your help, against my better judgement might I add."

She halted and then added, "A number of elves have gone missing as well."

"Has there been an uprising with the Goblin's again," Juliet asked.

" Surprisingly no. The goblin's are just as dim witted as they were before," Holly said bitterly.

Sacha, Sarah, Jason Cass and Chris were talking quietly to each other in a different language that neither Artemis nor Holly could understand, which surprised Holly as she was gifted with all tongues.

"corith nac bar?" Artemis asked them.

" elmendo remindrrer cosithnic lerre, erana acweta necmerala, Sacha replied to him.

Artemis looked over at his bodyguards, consulting to each other.

"Got any theories?" he asked them.

"A few, but nothing substantial, as we know hardly anything about them," sacha replied.

"Excuse me, but would you mind talking in English please," moaned Juliet.

"Well Juliet, I did offer to teach you eagna while we were in Mexico," Chris said and she hit him round the head, with a smile on her face.

"Holly do you mind if we discuss this on our on, please," Artemis said.

"But," Holly protested.

"We shall be in the library if you need us," Artemis told her swiftly, stood up and walked of with everyone in tow.

(Hey people, by the way in case your wondering, eagna was the language they were speaking and is completely made up by me. Hehe. Anyway is the plot ok so far, I hope the crisis isn't to crappy. - R&R )


	5. chapter 5 jealousy and a lot of awwwhhhs

**To suga CraZie: **what do you mean the dialogue confusing?

To kissimi- crazy: I'm glad you like this fic. 

**Chapter 5.**

Artemis led them to the library (which must have had the whole content of three public libraries) it was so huge. Everyone went to their favourite seat and sat down.

"Well, people, did everyone understand the circumstances of the People's problem?" Artemis asked and when he was answered by heads nodding he continued.

"Ok, do you have any questions about the People, as I'm sure you do?" Artemis asked.

"How'd get involved with the People?" Jason asked and Artemis immediately started to blush, which was highly unusual for him.

"Ah... yes, well... I sort of kidnapped Holly and held her for ransom," Artemis replied hesitantly. Chris whistled, but everyone else looked none the wise they all knew what Artemis was like before.

"Well, tell me, what exactly have you and _Holly _done together?" Sacha asked and looked anywhere, but Artemis.

"We've done a number of things together. We've fought off the goblin uprising, we've been to America to get the C-cube back from Jon Spiro- you know nothing about that," Artemis said, oblivious to Sacha's strange behaviour.

"I see," Sacha replied, stiffly.

"Well, the question is do we really trust her enough to believe her and help them out," Cassie said, thoughtfully.

"I'd trust her with my life," Artemis said immediately and Sacha's head wiped round to stare at him, a look of horror on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris walked down the hall towards Juliet's bedroom, as she'd told him she had to tell him something. He was nervous (which was the closest he ever got to feeling fear), as this was the girl he had been in love with since he first laid eyes on her. He reached her door and knocked. He heard a faint 'come in' and entered the lair of the siren._(**A N** Greek mythology, the sirens lured sailor onto the rocks by singing to them)_

She was sitting on her bed reading a Charmed book and looked up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you said you wanted to tell me something, and... well I'm all ears," he said and cringed inside. God he sounded like such an idiot.

She walked up to him, until she was so close, he could have counted everyone of her eyelashes.

"Not exactly tell you something, but show you something," she said, huskily and ran her hands down his top.

Chris' eyes widened in surprise and desire. He'd been longing for this for years now, but he was going to take this slow, he told his overactive hormones. Juliet, though, had other ideas. She rose up and kissed him, gently. Slowing the kiss progressed to a more passionate kiss. They both broke away, breathing heavily. He looked at her and brushed a lose strand of blonde hair away from her face. She looked up into his eyes, grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. (_**A.N** Nothing naughty here, they just kiss and cuddle the day away_.)

Holly looked about, bored. She'd been sitting here for over and hour, just watching Mud Men TV (which was better than fairy TV) and now it was getting late. She decided to go looking for her weapon helmet, hoping to contact Foaly. She wandered about and looked around all the rooms she encountered and came to Juliet's room. She pushed the door open a fraction and stared. Chris and Juliet were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing her. Apparently one of them had eventually made a move, they had started to get on her nerves at breakfast when they kept stealing glances at the other, when they weren't looking.

She walked away, leaving them to their own devices and walked into a table.

"D'aravit," she grunted while holding her bleeding knee. Why wasn't her magic getting to it? Oh yeah, she had run out of that, she told herself angrily. Then she remembered her glass vial containing an acorn (since the incident in Russia they had been approved by the Council)

She rummaged around on her uniform pockets and found it. Holding it tightly in her hand, she walked down stairs in search of a door leading outside.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Outside the LEP had sent Retrieval One on the job, as once again Captain Short was Missing In Action.

"Now listen Grub I want you to stay here and keep a watch out," Captain Trouble Kelp told his brother.

"But, if Butler's there I deal with him for you," Grub said, indignantly, looking at his brother.

"No Corporal, you're staying here," Trouble said in a voice that would suggest to any normal person that the conversation was finished, but Grub was oblivious to this and kept on arguing.

The rest on the Team began taking bets on how long it would take grub to mention 'Mummy'. So far two minutes.

Suddenly, making them all jump, Root's pissed of voice came across the intercom.

"Any sign off Captain Short?" he shouted down the speakers, causing everyone to go deaf.

"No, nothing to report, sir," Trouble said.

"Well we can't go in because we aren't invited," Grub stated and Trouble instantly whacked him on the head.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Look!" someone said and pointed to a door. Holly Short walked (well limped) out of the door and onto the perfectly mowed lawn.

"Commander, I've spotted her, but she appears to be hurt," Trouble cried, excitedly.

He watched as Holly sat on the floor and started digging, and then she put an acorn in the hole and covered it up. She instantly glowed blue from the magic entering her body.

"She's just completed the ritual, Commander," he said.

"Well don't just stand there! Go ask her what the hell she's doing and tell her to get her arse back down to Haven!" Root shouted and blew into his mike, which, again, caused the team to go deaf. They powered up their HummingBirds and flew soundlessly down towards her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Holly smiled as she felt the magic flow through her veins. She turned around and walked into something, an invisible something at that.

"Easy Captain, you might fall over," Said Trouble, unshielding, and grabbed her arm.

" Trouble," she cried. "Thank God you're here, I was about to lose my mind with boredom."

Trouble opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance as he heard a commotion behind them and they instantly shielded.

The back door flew open and Sacha came storming out with Jason in tow.

"I'M NOT DOING IT!!!" she screamed at him, but he seemed unfazed by her outburst.

"Sacha just calm down..." he tried, but no, Sacha was in a rage.

"Jason, they is no way an I becoming some bloody tart, they've got other bloody bimbo in the force to do that!" She shouted and stormed over to the open garage door.

Intrigued the team followed her including Holly.

"Sacha what are you going to do?" Jason asked wearily, as she grabbed a gun of f of the table.

"Letting off some steam," she replied and walked over towards her motorbike.

" Sacha..." Jason began.

"No Jason, they can bloody well piss off, if they think I'm doing something like that!" She hissed and turned the bike on.

"Sacha I know your frustrated about Artemis..."

"This has nothing to do with Artemis!" She yelled at him and took off, leaving Jason behind looking grim.

( Hehe anther chappie finished so ya know the button on your left going 'click me, click me' well, CLICK IT!!!! Hehe I'm crazy0o)


End file.
